You're so clumsy Yori
by rasp.biri
Summary: I know it sounds a bit cliche and the characters are a bit off what they normally are but this is something I really enjoy to write. Read and Review, Aidori :3


Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

"You're so clumsy Yori,"…

It had all began when she had _accidentally_ thrown her bag up onto a branch of a tree. Accidentally being that she had tripped on a rock causing her to flail her arms wildly and with that the bad hurtled into the air managing to grab onto the branch of a giant, spiralling hunk of mass formed by Mother Nature, a tree. She couldn't afford to bother Yuuki, after all she had to keep the Night Class safe from the reach of those lunatic girls with overgrown lungs. Yori felt sorry for those strange people. They looked somehow slightly annoyed except for Aidou and that Ichijou. So instead she decided to retrieve it herself after a lot of thinking. This was an utterly horrible idea, especially with the terribly clumsy Sayori Wakaba. Securing her grip on the stump she lifted herself onto the first branch. Only if her sport's teacher had seen this he would've given her a better mark, oh if only. Yori then climbed herself onto the following branch. Scraping her arm while doing this but nothing else mattered than getting her treasured bag. The bag was just above her, she briskly touched the handle. It was dangling down like a piece of meat on string. She then dropped herself onto the branch and grumbled, glaring at the bag.

"Hmph," she muttered. Looking down she saw two girls, searching for Night Class students, again. It was then she heard a loud scream, horrified she lost her grip and fell with a thud. Yori patted her head while she store blankly at Hanabusa Aidou who happened to be standing right in front of the tree.

Aidou stared at her, slowly tuning his lips into a smirk then laughing uncontrollably.

Yori rolled her bruised lips into a pout while folding her dirt-covered arms into her chest. Her brown locks were covered in leaves and twigs and her cheeks were turning oh-so-slightly pink. Grumbling she lifted her delicate self up but couldn't support her own weight with her injured leg which made her tumble back onto the tree stump. This however made Aidou roar with laughter, rolling on the ground while beating his fist on the grass.

"Aidou-sempai could you stop making a fool of yourself," Yori spoke calmly. His liquid sapphire gaze turned to her face, he stifled out some laughter before he spoke.

"Sorry," he apologized stroking her hand. She snatched it out and whined. Sayori was stuck alone in the forest with the horribly idiotic one, she would have much preferred ghastly looking Zero who had more sense in him. She then heard him sigh and swiftly strided towards her. He knelt down at pouting Yori then pulled out some of his bandaids.

"What did you do this time, Yori," he asked, gently dabbing her cheek with a piece of cotton.

Wakaba laughed nervously.

"Yuuki tells me your unfortunate events," he casually answered, smiling.

"So…are you going to answer," he questioned, pulling out the leaves in her hair.

"No…" Yori muttered bashfully.

"Puh-lease," he pleaded while pressing down band-aids to her bruised face.

"I guess," she said quite confused not knowing why she was confused maybe dazed. Aidou grinned noticing the confusion spread across her face and cocked his head to listen.

"Well, I happened to throw my bag up into the tree then-," she was stopped by Aidou.

"How _did_ you throw the bag up into the tree?" he asked smiling widely.

"I-I.. I don't know..," Yori stuttered, she could see the satisfaction in Hanabusa's face as if he had seen the scene himself. This made her grimace.

"Well...continue," he pleaded.

"Then, I climbed onto the tree and then got startled by two girls," Yori finished and hissed at the pain as Aidou poured antiseptic.

"Hmm," was all he managed to force out of his mouth.

"Yori," her name rolled of his tongue.

"Hn...?"

"Does it hurt…?"

"No," she lied quite unconvincingly.

"Terrible liar,"

Yori laughed at his remark. It was true she had a tone of uncertainty in her voice when she lied. For that moment she followed his gaze seeing a face of seriousness, one she hadn't seen many times on his face. Usually his dirty, cheesy grin covered his face, the one he used when he tried to look up girl's skirts.

"What are you thinking?" Aidou questioned seeing the thought in Sayori's face. She immediately shook her head, "Nothing at all,". He wasn't pleased with the answer and held her face with the palms of his hands. Yori recognised how terribly, blistering hot it was and cooled her cheeks within his hands.

"Tell me, Yori," he asked again.

"I was thinking about y-you," she blurted dropping her gaze to view the patches of grass in different shades, like a quilt. A grin spread across the vampire's face, _finally some recognition! _

"Really, what about?," Aidou inquired in quite a cheery tone. Wakaba lifted her head, red patches covered her cheeks.

"You're blushing?"

"No I'm not! I'm bruised, it must be a scar,"

"No…you are blushing,"

"Aidou sempai why would I be blushing, it must be a scar!" the word scar had been exaggerated causing him to chuckle.

"Well you might be blushing at my presence…"

"Impossible!" Yori retorted.

"Hmm, you quite are like the other girls," he rubbed in, referring Yori to a mere fan girl made her give Aidou one of her cold, icy stares. He simply tossed his head and chortled while Wakaba kept on giving him dark, chilly looks.

"You know, you'll never master those icy stares it makes you look like your squinting," he teased ruffling her hair, if it hadn't been ruffled enough.

"Gah," she grumbled realising he had won this time.

"So are you better now?" Hanabusa questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean how you were hurt and all,"

"Yes," Sayori nodded, smiling.

A hand was held out in her face that she clutched onto so she was lifted. Aidou curved his lips into a small but warming smile then turned to walk away but Yori grabbed his hand. She couldn't let him leave without thanking him. Slowly she rose to level her face to his then shortened the gap between them. A crow who was flying by cawed at the two loudly that Yori jumped causing her to slip and land face down as if to kiss the ground instead. If Aidou could sweat drop he would be sweat dropping now. He lied down in front of her and snatched her face to peck it lightly before saying…

"You're so clumsy Yori,"

With that the bag had tumbled from the tree and landed next to her.

* * *

Read and Review :D


End file.
